Saint Tropez, babe!
by sammy103
Summary: Beck and Jade are going on holiday to relax because they had really exhausting weeks filming their action movie. Their destination: Cote d'Azur or better: Saint Tropez! Bade fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I should probably work on my other story but I had this idea for a while now and since I'm in Saint Tropez at the moment… Please review, tell what you like, what you don't like. I was overwhelmed with the amount of reviews on my other story "Call me maybe" so please review like this on this story too! Thank very much and enjoy.**

**I don't like this but: Disclaimer: I don't own victorious! :'(**

In this story Beck and Jade are both about 18 ½ and had gotten a role in an action movie. Cause they were both leading actors and the movie had a great success they got high salarys. The last weeks have been really exhausting for both of them so they decided to go on vacation near Saint Tropez in a luxury resort. Somehow Beck's parents resisted to come with them so they made the deal that their parents are stay in their own little apartment while Beck and Jade are in another one.

Chapter 1

I woke up with my head on Becks shoulder. I turned to look out of the tiny plane window. Far beneath us there was the ocean, glittering in the sun light. Beck noticed that I was awake again and smiled at me.

"We're almost there. I think about half an hour and we will land." He informed me. I yawned and stretched. I can't believe we are actually getting out of the states for three weeks. I've never been in France before. Not even near the Mediterranean."

I knew Beck has been to France once or twice. He spoke French almost fluently. His mom grew up bilingual. Her mom was from Quebec and when Beck was younger she mostly spoke French with him because she didn't want to lose that language in her family.

"You think there are any people who recognize us from the movie?" Beck asked. "I don't know" I replied "in Europe the movie is just starting in cinemas." "It would be cool. I mean we always dreamed of this… Become famous and star in movies."

We dreamed for a while and then suddenly there was an announcement: "Please buckle your seatbelts. We will land in less than ten minutes." (A/N: I don't know when you have to do this, I wasn't on a plane for more than 7 years.)

So we grabbed our seatbelts and stayed mostly quiet for the rest of the flight.

In the airport it was hot and sticky. We waited for our suitcases and I was getting more and more annoyed. I needed caffeine. I nudged Beck in the shoulder. "I'm going to get me some coffee. You want some too?" "Sure. I come with you" he offered. "Don't you think I can get one by myself?" I asked playfully offended "Do you think just because we are in France now and I can't say anything for Oui, Non, Merci and Merde I am not able to get me coffee?" "Seems like somebody got a jetlag" Beck mocked me. I huffed "Just come" I ordered.

We finally found a coffee shop and Beck ordered two coffees. It was funny to hear Beck speaking French. On our way back to his parents, uh why do they even have to be with us?, I got more and more tired and leaned into Becks side. He put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair.

We got our luggage after an eternity and looked for the place were we rented a car for the weeks of our stay. Much to my pleasure we got a black car and Becks parents a silver one. We drove along the coast and it was really much traffic. I was in a stadium between being awake and sleeping.

Finally we made it to our destination. We got out of the car, Becks parents behind us. Its not that I don't like them, I'm just not too pleased with the fact that they are here and can supervise us. We planned on meeting to eat something at 8 pm and just doing whatever we want till then.

We got to the reception where a very tanned men welcomed us. I didn't understand everything but he seemed to explain the place on a map. Our resort was directly at the beach.

Here were plenty of bars and stuff. Then the man asked Beck something and I was happy I understood this: "Are you two from Canada?" "Well… actually we are from "les Étas – Unis" but I grew up in Canada. My grandma is from Quebec." As far as I understood the man's girlfriend was from Canada too. I don't know why he thinks this interests us but whatever.

I squeezed Becks hand to tell him that I wanted to go. He got it and said bye but not before the reception guy invited us to a drink at the bar tomorrow evening. Great… We got to our apartment/lodge which was, I have to admit it, really nice.

We had a great view over the sea. There were lots of yachts out there. Beck got to me on the veranda and put his arms around my waist. He kissed the spot under my ear. "What are you looking at?" "The yachts. They are like… huge. There have to be really rich people here in this area." "We are in Saint Tropez babe. But why is this impressing you so much? I mean you are from Hollywood. There are villas and immensely expensive cars like non-stop." "I know but when I was younger I always wanted a yacht like these. I wanted to live on the sea. It just fascinated me. This endless blue. It looked like freedom."

I smiled a little but was overwhelmed from a yawn. "Maybe we should get a little rest" Beck suggested. I nodded and we got inside. It was unbelievable hot in here. Beck turned on the air conditioner and got to our room.

The room was painted a light blue and there were light white curtains in front of the windows. The bed was huge and looked very comfortable.

I layed down instantly, pulling Beck right with me. There was wind coming from the window making the curtain flatter. I snuggled into Beck and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.

I soon drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is just an A/N… **But please read it! **I'm writing on a new chapter fort this story but I have an important question for you: Should I let this story be rated T or change it to M? Cause I mean, come on they are both over 18 and alone in a great house… well…I could just say in one sentence "and now they are going to have sex" but this isn't much fun, is it? So please let me know what you would like to read! Thanks! I'm updating today or tomorrow, depends on your suggestions

Sammy_103


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! So since you all said I should rate this story M here we go! Your wish is my command ;)**

When I woke up again I noticed Beck was still asleep next to me. I grabbed a clock which told me it was 19:10. I got up and wanted to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Just as I got out the door I could hear Beck shift in the bed and looked back in our room. He smiled at me with bright eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked me as he sat up. "To take a shower… since its 19:10 and we'll meet your parents at 8 and I thought you wanted to shower too so I better start now." I explained.

This caused Beck to smirk. "Oh, we could get showered together or even better… take a bath!" Under different circumstances I would so drag him out of the bed and into the huge shower but… "You and I both know that we would be waay to late for your parents then… but we've got plenty of time after diner - just the two of us" I raised my eyebrows suggestive at him. Beck groaned. "Thanks very much babe…now tell me how I'm going to survive the diner? With my parents?" I chuckled and left to the bathroom.

When I finished showering I dressed into my new black – of course – summer dress. It reached to the middle of my thighs were it moved in the light breeze that came from the sea. I put on some make up and left with wet hair. While yelling to Beck that I was ready I got into our little kitchen and got myself a glass of water. With it in my hands I got out of the room and onto the veranda.

While drinking I had a beautiful view over the sea. I began daydreaming and got lost in my own little world of the cool blue sea and me on a boat riding the waves. After a while I could hear footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. Then suddenly there was Beck's chin on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

I leaned into him and eventually turned around. I saw Becks eyes widen, but he quickly recovered. Yeah well maybe I should've said that the dress had a big décolleté and together with my pale skin there was a mysterious effect a bit like I would glow in the evening sun. "You're so beautiful!" he whispered. I smiled at him and stretched a bit to peck his lips. "Thanks!" I whispered back and then in a louder voice "you're ready?" He nodded and took my hand.

Together we made our way over the white sand and to the restaurant which was situated only a few meters away from the water. When we arrived at our table Jennifer and George (Beck's parents) were already there. They stood up when they saw us coming and reached out to hug us. Jennifer hold me on arms length and let her eyes travel down my body. "You look adorable!" she said full of enthusiasm.

"Thank you" I smiled. "Oh I bet after diner Beck can't let his hands of you!" "Mom" Beck protested and I stared at her. Wow seriously why would the mother of your boyfriend say something like that to you. But then again she never had a problem with me sleeping over at Beck's RV which happens very often even when we were younger.

We finally sat down and ordered Beck and Jennifer in perfect French, George and me just sat there and were happy to be able to thank the waiter in this foreign language. The diner was amazing! I really didn't know the French were this good at cooking. I had fish with some vegetables and mashed potatoes. And another great thing of being in France was that Beck and I could order a glass of Champaign to celebrate that we were finally here. ( A/N: In case you didn't know. Here in Europe you are allowed to drink alcohol at the age of 18, beer with 16)

I had to admit that we had lots of fun this evening with his parents. We talked, laughed and ate Mousse au chocolat. I was in an extraordinary good mood. After about two hours we got back to our apartment.

As soon as the door was closed I found myself get slammed against the wall. Not that I did mind because the next second Beck's lips were pressed against mine as he kissed me roughly. We stayed like that for a few minutes, pressed up against each other and with our tongues battling like there was no tomorrow. But apparently Beck was really eager to get to it because he dragged me to the bed and pulled me down with him.

I heard him mutter something like: "I've been waiting for this ever since we came here!" and the next minute my dress (leaving me in only my panties) and his shirt were lying somewhere in our room, tossed there carelessly. The nipples of my now exposed breasts were already hard from the making-out. And when Becks lips hungrily attacked them I couldn't help but let out a long moan.

He sucked long enough to leave a hickey which was – considering that we were at the sea where I'll mostly were a bikini – not the best thing but at the moment I couldn't care less because his hot and wet mouth on my breast and his body rubbing so at mine that I could clearly feel his erection were just too mind-blowing.

And my moaning seemed to turn him on even more. I decided to be nice so I tilted his head up to my face and pressed my lips against his. "Now its your turn" I mumbled against him and flipped us over. I kissed my way from his chest down until I reached his belt. I unbuckled it and ripped down his pants together with his boxers. His cock plopped out absolutely hard and ready.

"Look who's there" I purred. As his reaction to my words his dick twitched and got even bigger. I leaned down and kissed his tip. Beck moaned and bucked his hips against me - begging for release.

Well, the good girlfriend I am I took him in my mouth, my tongue swirling around his member. I placed my hands on his bucking hips and pressed him back down on the mattress. Bobbing my head up and down sucking and humming, I also used my hands to give him as much pleasure as possible.

And soon enough he was screaming out my name. "Oh god Jade… Fuck… I'm cuming!" A second before he unloaded himself I plopped him out of my mouth so he blew his hot ropes of cum on his stomach. I cleaned him up and smirking he flipped us over to start the next round.

**Sorry to end this here but I gotta go… Their…um…activities will be continued in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! And please don't forget to review**

**Sammy_103**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... no I'm not dead, I just didnt find the time to udate. I'm really sorry! So enjoy this short random chapter that just popped out of my mind. And thanks fr your great reviews! Please keep them up I love to see your feedback!**

**Like always: I do not own victorious! I wish I did!**

Jade POV

When I woke up the next morning I found my head on Becks chest. He was still sleeping so I tried to get up as calm as possible.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower, putting black shorts and a bikini top on. In search for some place to eat I got out on the veranda and looked over the glistening sea and the scenery in front of me.

"Jade! Hey Jade!" two persons shouted and waved. Against the sun I couldn't really see anything so I went inside for my sunglasses. When I stepped out again, I could make out the faces of George and Jennifer who were coming towards our hat.

"Hey" I greeted them "I'm sorry I just couldn't see you cause of the sun. How are you?" "We are fine" George replied and I could see his eyes travel up my body, resting a bit too long at my chest for my liking. But I decided to not think about it cause like father like son or in this case like son like father.

"Where's Beck?" "Oh he is still sleeping." I informed them. "Ah" Julia winked "he's probably very exhausted from last night… I mean first day at a beautiful beach with a beautiful girlfriend… and lots of time to make the night to day!" I just stared at her in shock. What is wrong with these two?

"Yeah… I guess I'm gonna wake Beck up. Just sit down for a moment, I will be right back." I announced and was happy to leave them behind for a few minutes.

I went inside to our room and I sat down beside Beck slowly tracing my fingers down his chest. He sighed softly but didn't move. "Beck…Beck wake up" I tried but he didn't seem to notice. So I didn't have any the choice and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water which I slowly emptied over him. He shot up in his bed and looked around until he saw me… with an empty glass in my hand. "Jade! Was this necessary?" he pointed towards himself. I nodded. "Yep! It defiantly was. You wouldn't react so this was my last option. Now stand up and be fast, I don't wanna be alone with your parents. They are unbelievable strange."

"My parents are here?" he asked getting even more awake. "Yes they are. Your dad was already checking me out and your mom made comments on our last evening which is really none of her business." "Oh yeah yesterday was absolutely hot" Beck grinned. I slapped him playfully "Just come outside". He got up and went to the toilet while I decided to go back outside.

"So… did you already have breakfast? Because I have no idea where to get it and we haven't done any shopping yet." I asked his parents. "We were also looking for a place to eat. Why don't we go together?" George answered me. Noo! "Yeah sure! Beck has to be finished soon!"

As on clue he came out his hair still slightly wet. "Hey Mom, hey dad! You have an idea where Jade and I could get breakfast?" I walked over to him. "We just… we just said will go to some place together."

Beck looked surprised, but this were his parents so what was he supposed to do? "Great…" he said - faking enthusiasm.

Beck POV

Well apparently Jade couldn't get out of this. I would rather spend some time alone with her, but I guess its okay and I really didn't have any choice.

We walked across the beach to find some place to eat. I caught up with Jade and put one arm around her waist. Better show every guy here that she's mine. We found a nice little restaurant that also served breakfast and sat down ready to order.

I was really enjoying that we were in France and I could hear French all the time because every time we were in Canada I was surrounded of french speaking people and to be honest I really missed it.. But the waitress that came to our table started to talk English to us. It wasn't that good, but we could understand her.

"Oh my god you two are looking like the ones from the new movie that I watched yesterday. What was it called?" she asked and pointed at Jade and I. "No Escape" Jade answered. "And maybe we look like them because… never mind." "Oh my god! You are Jade West and Beck Oliver!" she squealed. "Please can I have your autograph?"

Well denying didn't make any sense so I just tried to be polite. "Sure" I replied and wrote my name on the sheet she held in my direction. I reached it over to Jade who was obviously confused but wrote her name down.

"So what can I bring you to eat?" "We will have four times the French breakfast please." I ordered and passed her the menu. "I will be right back she said and winked at me.

"Well, I guess we were wrong about the thing that nobody would recognize us here in Europe." Jade eventually stated.

"Oh guys I am so proud of you" my mother said. "The people do know you even if they are from another continent." She patted mine and Jades hand.

Luckily for us the waitress came back with our food so we didn't have to answer her. But inside I was a bit proud too and I think so was Jade. But I just hoped we could spend a nice holiday here because I was very sure the waitress couldn't hold the news much longer...


End file.
